musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Flobots
The Flobots are an Alternative Rock/Alternative Hip-Hop group formed in 2005 as a side project consisted of Jamie Laurie from Johnny 5 + Yak and Bop Skizzum members Andy Guerrero and Stephen Brackett. The flobots first achieved success in 2008 when they released there very populare song "Handlebars" from there 2007 album Fight With Tools. History Pre-Flobots (2000-2004) Before the flobots became a band, Vocalist Jamie Laurie was in a project with musical producer Yahktoe called "Johnny 5 + Yak" and they released an album in 2001 called Onomatopoeia. Meanwhile, Guitarist Andy Guerrero and vocalist Stephen Brackett were in a funk group called "Bop Skizzum". Flobots Formation and Presents...Platypus (2005-2006) In 2005, Jamie joined with Andy and Stephen and formed a side project known as "Flobots". The Flobots also included bass guitarist Jessie Walker, Viola player Meckenzie Gault, and drummer Kenny Ortiz. During the same year, the band released there first EP entitled Flobots Presents...Platypus which would eventually become populare by the next year. Former Bop Skizzum Trumpet Player Joe Ferrone also played trumpet on afew tracks on the EP. ''Fight With Tools'' (2007-2008) On August 2007, the band released there first professional Album entitled Fight With Tools. The album would eventually become populare in 2008 when the band released the first single of the album entitled "Handlebars". On march 2008, the band played at a radio concert with other bands such as Scars On Broadway, Metallica, and others. ''Survival Story'' (2009-2010) On Febuarary 2009, the band announced that they were working on there follow-up album on MySpace and by September 2009, they revealed that there new album would be called Survival Story. The album finally hit stores by March of 2010, however it did not get as much commercial response. The album only had one single, "White Flag Warriors" featuring Rise Against vocalist Tim Mcllrath. Current Work and The Circle In The Square (2011-Present) By 2011, the band announced that they will release there third album by 2012, originally calling it Stop The Apocalypse. By June 2011, They announced that it would actually be called The Circle In The Square. In July 2012, the first single from the album "Circle In The Square" was released and the video was shown on the bands YouTube page. the Circle In The Square will be released on August 28th, 2012. Musical Style The Flobots musical style is usually described as Alternative Rock/Alternative Hip-Hop and the band is sometimes compared to rap-metal group Rage Against The Machine. Members Current Members *Jamie "Johnny 5" Laurie - Vocals *Stephen "Brer Rabbit" Brackett - Vocals *Jessie Walker - Bass *Mackenzie Gault - Viola *Kenny Ortiz - Drums Former Members *Andy "Rok" Guerrero - Guitar Session Members *Joe Ferrone - Trumpet Discography Albums #Fight With Tools (2007, rereleased in 2008) #Survival Story (2010) #The Circle In The Square (2012) Extended Plays #Flobots Presents...Platypus (2005) #Live From The House Of Blues - Anaheim, CA (2009) Singles #Handlebars #Rise #White Flag Warriors (Feat. Tim Mcllarth) #Circle In The Square Category:American alternative rock groups Category:Hip hop groups Category:Bands Category:Rap rock groups Category:Hard rock groups